


Mending

by OneDarkDeath



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkDeath/pseuds/OneDarkDeath
Summary: After being accused of cheating, Angel breaks up with Alastor.Both are heartbroken and cope with their grief in completely different ways.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Wattpad!

Angel hissed, body shaking as he tried to hold back his anger, his hands were balled into fists. He was absolutely furious. How dare Alastor accuse him of cheating? He may have been a sex worker before but he was loyal. He'd stopped doing that stuff as soon as they started dating. And now Alastor had the audacity to accuse him of such wrongdoing? This may have been hell, but Angel would never cheat. Never. So instead he retaliated.

"The fuck ya mean I cheated?! Why the fuck would I cheat ya bastard! Who the fuck told you that anyway!" Angel seethed. He was going to find who the fuck told Alastor this lie and rip their head off and feed it to Fat Nuggets. How dare they spread such falsehood.

Alastor's eyes seemed to glow, eyes seeming to flicker between his normal eyes and radio dials. His antlers had considerably enlarged and his cane was gripped in his left hand. He was hysterical.

"That does not concern you but know I have eyes everywhere Angel. How am I supposed to not believe it? With what you having been such a-" Alastor seemed to stop at those words, hesitant to continue but Angel had a pretty good idea with what he was going to say.

"What? Having been what? A Slut?" Angel stepped forward and poked his finger onto Alastors clothed chest "A Whore?" He poked him again, eyes blazing with fury, snarling the words. "Well? That's what you were going to say right?!" In a fit of anger, Angel shoved Alastor who allowed it, stumbling back, the smile still on his face but he seemed to be struggling to hold it. How could he smile in a moment like this. How could he keep that stupid smile on his face when Angel was here, a mess and tears pooling in his eyes. How could Alastor not be breaking apart like he was? Alastor continued to stay quiet.

Angel's body started to break down slowly, the anger slipped out of his body and all the acceleration was seeping out. Instead, it left a bitter, cold feeling and Angel forced down a sob, body slumping. Looking up, he stared Alastor in the eyes.

"You know what? Fine, you clearly don't trust me and I.. I don't know what to think anymore so... maybe we should.." Angel paused, thinking his words over. They'd come out shaky and he had to take deep breaths so that he wouldn't burst out crying. Alastor seemed to understand. Angel didn't have to say it but the way he was speaking, Alastor knew. They strode their awkwardly a bit. Both not knowing what to say. That was until Alastor stood up straight and smile grew, staring at Angel.

"So... this would be a mutual breakup, correct?" At Angel's slow nod, Alastor sighed and bowed slightly "Well Angel Dust... I'm happy to have gotten the chance to love someone as amazing as you." With that, Alastor turned and left, swinging the doors open and walking out, ignoring the 4 girls who froze, caught listening to the conversation, he kept walking until he turned a corner and couldn't be seen. Angel kept staring through the doors Alastor had walked through. Disbelief and heartbroken. Why had Alastor accused him of cheating, but Angel felt like he'd been the one who was cheated.

He turned and ran to his room.

Alastor spoke about loving him, but was it that love that corrupted Alastors thoughts. Made him believe Angel slept with another?

* * *

Angel had been moping for days. His body felt exhausted. He hadn't slept, he'd just been drinking, doing drugs and crying to himself. Fuck redemption. Fuck relationships. Fuck Alastor. He didn't need shit. He was fine. He would be fine without them. He could live without going to heaven. He could live without the love of someone else. He could live without the warmth he always felt whenever he was with Alastor. He didn't need any of it.

Oh, who was he kidding. He missed Alastor and it was killing him inside, each second he wasn't around the other. Even after being accused of cheating, he couldn't stop loving the Deer demon.

"ANNGGEEEELLL!" Cherri'a voice echoed as she slammed his door open, arms carrying a bunch of junk food while Molly walked in behind her, smile as sweet as ever. His sister was holding a tub of ice cream and some spoons. "We got the goods" And Cherri proceeded to throw all the food onto the bed. Molly, nice and sweet Molly, instead gently placed the tub onto the bed and the spoons laid on top of the container.

Angel groaned and grabbed a box of pop tarts, uncaring they weren't toasted and proceeded to shove some in his mouth. He hadn't known how starving he was until he saw the food.

Molly and Cherri watched Angel eat and looked at each other sadly. They' volunteered to look after Angel and so far it was going okay. Angel hadn't lashed out at them, he was taking the breakup as everyone else would have. Though they wondered how Charlie and Vaggie were doing with Alastor. Charlie had volunteered to check on him and even though she hated his guys, Vaggie agreed to as well. It was most likely so that she could be with Charlie.

* * *

Charlie had started regretting Volunteering to look after Alastor. It wasn't going bad. It was going absolutely horrible. They hadn't been able to see him because he'd disappear if they even got close to finding him. So instead here they stood, in front of a TV and watching the cameraman scream for his life as Alastors figure grew closer, eyes radio dials and black goo dripping from his mouth and eyes. He was a sight for sore eyes. Just before the screen went to static, a sticking crunch could be heard and the man's screams went silent. The screen only stayed on static for a few seconds before returning back to the faces of Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench. Katie was grinning with that fake, sickeningly sweet smile of hers.

"Well wasn't that a show! We have another spot available here at 666 News!" Katie cracked while Tom just nodded along.

Vaggie turned to Charlie with a frown. "Do you know how many people he's murdered?!? Charlie this has gone too far, no one's seen him and lived" Charlie stayed quiet at Vaggie's outburst. Alastor hadn't taken the break up too well. Instead, he'd gone around murdering everyone in his path, havoc had wrecked throughout hell and it had all been all spread through every radio in hell, whether it was on or off. Everyone stayed inside, having no clue why the Deer Demon was on a killing spree. No one wanted to try and find out.

Charlie looked over at Vaggie, eyes set and determined. She sucked in a breath and gave a nod. "We need Angel's help"

"Angel please!" Charlie begged, practically on her knees with her hands clasped together. Angel shook his head for the millionth time. He couldn't see Alastor. The wound was still fresh. He tugged the blanket closer and scooted away from the 2 girls who were currently begging him to go see his ex. To go see the one whom he'd only broken up with a few days prior. He didn't. Couldn't. Just the thought of the deer demon was enough to send him in a new round of tears. Seeing him would break him apart. Not like he wasn't used to it. He loved that man.

Angel froze. He... loved him. They'd never actually told the other that they loved them. It was always unspoken between them. Whether it was because of the fear of rejection or because they already knew, Angel would most likely never find out. He blocked out the words of Charlie and her girlfriend, who Charlie was trying to hold back as Vaggie shouted angrily at Angel. He didn't care. His thoughts, like the past few days, were occupied by Alastor and only Alastor. Oh, how he missed him. The agony he'd been feeling these past few days hadn't dimmed even an inch. Instead, they had grown.

A warm pair of hands slipped into each of his four and he looked up with wide eyes. Molly stared back, eyes full of sadness and her smile was full of pity. Oh how Angel hated being pitied. He didn't need to be pitied. He needed Alastor.

"Angel..." her voice was soft as if talking to a small child. It made Angel feel small, trapped. He knew what was coming. He knew he'd have to see Alastor again. But he didn't know it was gonna be soon.

His eyes filled with another layer of tears and he shook his head, he whispered a broken 'no'. He could feel his hands and body trembling, Molly tugged him closer into a hug. Cherri joined as well, hugging him from behind and Charlie and Vaggie stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

After being able to calm down, he breathed out shakily. The tear flow had finally stopped and he looked up, his right eye slightly red from the tears. Sniffling, he nodded.

"I'll do it... I'll go see Al"

Angel had gone alone. If what Charlie and Vaggie were talking about was true, then he wasn't going to risk their lives. He was wandering the streets, not knowing where to go. He had been trying to find Alastor for the past hour and he had seen no trace of the deer demon. Well, unless you count the countless of bodies laying on the streets as traces. There were too many. They wouldn't need an extermination anytime soon, Alastor had killed enough that it would be pushed back for a while. There were too many. It scared Angel.

Ripping sounds could be heard. It made Angel froze and he listened closely. Listening to it made Angel want to throw up. He'd heard the sound before. It was the tearing of flesh. Angel couldn't stop the trembling of his hands as he took cautious and quiet steps closer. Walking around the corner, his hand flew to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. He'd seen his fair share of bloodshed and had gotten over it. Except this was horrifying. Blood was splattered everywhere. Body parts were thrown all over the place. The smell was strong and overpowering.

Alastor stood in the midst of it. Blood dripped from his fingers. He was covered in the red liquid. His clothes were soaked in it. The blood seemed to be almost black around his mouth as it mixed with the black goo leaking from between his yellow teeth. He was terrifying.

Angel couldn't stop the gasp that left his mouth.

Red eyes flickered to pink ones and something in Angel told him to run. And run he did. He turned and fled. Alastor wasn't in his right mind at the moment. No doubt he didn't recognize anything or anyone around him. He was in his own little world and Angel had a feeling getting through to him would be tough. He couldn't do it with Alastor like this so his only option was to run.

The plan clearly wasn't the best as he had barely gotten to 5 steps before his arm was grabbed in a painful grip and he was tugged back, his back slamming against the wall with a painful 'whack' that left Angel breathless for a second. Slouching against the wall, Alastor towered over his cowering frame. His smile was sadistic.

"H-hey Al... its Angel... you remember me right?" Angel lifted a hand, bringing it up to cradle Alastors cheek but it was grabbed before it could make contact. Angel cried out in pain as his wrist was squeezed. It burned. Angel whimpered and his other 3 hands tried making Alastor let go but it didn't work. The grip was too tight and it was crushing his wrist. His other top hand was grabbed as well and both of his wrists was slammed against the brick wall and pinned with one of Alastor's large hands. His bottom pair of hands kept trying to push Alastor away, clawing at his hands, trying to do something so that he could get away. Nothing worked.

Alastors jaw seemed to unlatch and the click that came with it was revolting. Angel felt like crying. He was going to die. Get eaten. And it was going to be by the love of his life.

Angel shouted as Alastors face got closer, his jaw stretched impossibly wide and Angel cried. He didn't want to die.

"I love you!" Angel shouted. If he was going to die. He was at least going to tell Alastor how he felt. The Deer Demon stopped moving closer and Angel didn't notice. He continued. "I don't care that we aren't together, my feelings won't go away! I've wanted to tell you that for so long a-and I'm sorry for suggesting to break up, Al I'm sorry. I love you!" Angel cried, eyes closed as he tensed, bracing himself to be eaten alive.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Complete silence.

He flinched when a hand came up and caressed his cheek, his eyes shooting open and he looked up at Alastor. Alastor smiled sadly and tugged Angel closer, letting go of his wrists to wrap around him. His jaw was luckily latched again and he didn't look as terrifying, the black good and blood around his mouth seemed to have been wiped away. Angel sighed in relief and let himself be held. The warmth of being held again by Alastor felt amazing. He didn't care about the dried up blood sticking to Alastor's clothing, only this moment. He had been waiting for this for too long, and for it to be finally happening was amazing. Angel felt whole again. He never wanted Alastor to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Alastor continued to mumble and he refused to let Angel go, who leant back slightly, just so that he was still being held. He smiled softly.

"No need to be sorry... I should be the one to be sorry, I shouldn't have brought the breaking up thing up. I'm sorry Al" he went to raise a hand but winced, looking down at his wrist to see an ugly bruise beginning to form. Alastor gasped, hands coming to hold it. He brought it up gently and kissed it, apologizing once more. Angel only laughed, a smile slipping onto his lips. He loved this man.

Neither cared about the blood covering Alastor nor the death around them. Alastor's grin dying down the slightest. He stared in worry at Angel who shook his head and tucked himself closer to Alastor. Alastor sighed and burrowed his face into the crook of Angel's neck.

"I love you too"

* * *

Angel was snug against Alastors side as they all sat in the living room, hand wrapped up in bandages after it was checked. Luckily, nothing was broken, only sprained. Charlie was happy that they had gotten back together, but was still a bit worried about all the death that Alastor had caused. Alastor only shrugged, grin widening.

"At least we won't need another extermination" Angel was the only one that laughed at his joke.


End file.
